The Roof Tales
by nairiefairie
Summary: “And what the hell are you doing up here?” Sirius fired. She grinned, her eyes never leaving him.“Star gazing.” R
1. Chapter 1

The roof tales

"Remus?" Sirius wanted desperately for his friend to say something, scream, yell, anything. He wasn't the only one ignoring Sirius, they all were.

It was his fault, what he had done, was so incredible wrong, that he, himself cringed at the memory. Merlin, he would do anything to take it back, but he couldn't it was done. The twinge in his heart was waring him down, so low that he felt like, he'd never get out.

James's anger he could handle, after all he had good reason to be. But Remus, he didn't know how he could ever fix things with him. Remus wasn't angry, his eyes spoke of utter despair, of a broken heart and off betrayal of the worse kind. There was always something about Remus, his sweetness, his kind demeanour, that odd feeling of innocence, that Sirius couldn't stand to hurt. James was like his brother, his mate, buddie in crime but Remus was the one Sirius found himself secretly looking up too. Remus was bright, beyond his years and had the softness about him that shouldn't off been there. Lupin knew pain, like no other, and the thought of ever being the cause of it, was eating away at Sirius conscience.

"James?" He pleaded, his friend with his eyes.

"Piss off Black." Potter snarled, shoving Sirius out of their way. Peter followed the others looking cautiously at Sirius, scared that he would do something, to him. Sirius froze, Peter didn't trust him. They had been mates through everything, why was it now that Peter was looking at him with terrified watery blue eyes. Had he really stuffed up that bad, that he had lost his three best friends forever? It was the end of the troublesome foursome, it was all his fault. He had destroyed everything, after all these years it turned out he was just as Black as the rest of his family. He was no better then his mother. That thought sent a shudder through his body, realisation of what he had truly done dawn on him.

He, had buggered up big time.

"Remus." The words died on his tongue as the sandy haired boy took one singular glance at him before walking up the stairs, without a word.

Remus wasn't speaking to him. And it was killing him. He couldn't explain what he did and he didn't try too. What he had done was unforgivable. The pain in his chest burned like a thousands spears but was nothing compared to the look on Remus face. Sirius felt like he was suffocating, he couldn't breath, the guilt squashing the air out of his lungs. Before he realised, he was running up the tower gulping for air, desperately trying to get out. He flung open the door off the roof running to the railing, tears off built up emotions, struggling to break free.

" How rare." He jumped quickly wiping his eyes. He turned to the direction of the voice.

" What?" He snarled, trying to sound intimidating.

The girl stepped into the moon light. The gentle golden glow illuminating her pale skin, her swispy blonde hair dancing in the light wind. She shook her head, a smile tugging at the edge of her lips.

"I've never seen a fallen star before."

_My oc is not going to end up with Sirius so before you go and get that dumb idea in your head I thought I__'__d save you the pain and aggravation. _

_Tell me what you think because I need constant reassurance that I am not wasting my time planning on doing this __…__ anyways review please!? I will review yours__…__eventually__…_


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter

"Who are you?" He asked aggravated.

"Who are you?" She repeated a small smile played across her lips almost mocking him.

"I am Sirius."

" No." She smiled sadly. " Your not the brightest star, you are an asteroid, the meteor shower ."

He snorted, trying to regain some dignity, he straightened his back, storming back down the spiral staircase in a truly Black fashion.

………………………………......................................................................

Sirius just stood here and took it, shot after shot. The spells torturing him, his body twisting in pain as he drop to the floor. James was determined to make his life a living hell, and Sirius wasn't about to stop him. He need this, his punishment for his crimes.

Regulus watch his brother, jerk in pain. Before he realised what he was doing, his wand was in his hand, and James Potter was pinned to the wall.

" Stop it!" Screeched Evans. Regulus wasn't scared off the red head. She was a powerful little witch but she had nothing on his power. " What the hell is going on here!"

" Reggie, drop him." Sirius groaned from the ground. He looked down at his bigger brother but ignored his request.

" Touch him again, and I tare you apart." Hissed the younger Black. There was an audience watching now and he knew he could walk away from this. Sirius might off been a total ass but when it came down to it blood, was blood. He was his family, no matter what. Sirius was happy to ignore his own struggles but he wouldn't leave his own to be kicked when on the ground.

" If you knew what he did, you wouldn't be saying that!" hissed Potter. Reg frowned. James had been Sirius's best friend, they had been closer then the brothers had been.

" I think that's my decision." growled Regulus, offering Sirius a hand. Sirius ignored him pulling himself up to his feet.

" I don't need your help." he glared at his brother, challenging him.

Regulus's face dropped from anger to nothing. His expression was blank and lifeless.

" I don't know why I bother."

………………………………......................................................................

It had been a month now and still there was not a word passed between friends. It was the full moon tonight and Sirius wanted desperately to be there for Remus.

But he had betrayed his trust, he was no longer a friend. Where did that leave him, he pondered. Who was he to the world, just another pretty face? Was his life that bleak.

He growled, kicking the chair. A startled first year jumped, fleeing the common room. Evans rounded on him, fuming.

"I don't care what you and Potter are fighting about, you have no right to frighten the first years." angrily he snarled back.

" It's none of your business Evans, besides I am not fighting with James."

"No? then what do you call what happened in the corridor yesterday?" She hissed. All his feelings steamed down. He didn't remember Lily being there, how many others hadn't he noticed?

"Revenge." He muttered darkly.

" For what?"

He couldn't keep the guilt off his face as he cringed at the memory.

" Hurting Remus." He quickly exited the common room before the red head had a chance to lay her claws into him. He couldn't see what Prongs saw in her. He groaned thinking of his mates. He should have been there. Slowly it was driving him mad, his thoughts and the constant loneliness.

He crept up the tower, planning on watching out for them. It wasn't spying or at least that's what he told himself as he pushed open the door to the roof.

He moved to the barrier searching the grounds.

"Looking for something?" He jumped, startled. He spun around, his wand drawn. She smirked awaiting an answer.

"Like what?" He snarled. He didn't like this girl one bit. She was so small and innocent, and yet unaffected by his sharp glare or snipping tone.

She had a plain face with brown eyes that could speak volumes with a single glance. Her height made her age questionable. She could seem as young as twelve but somehow Sirius thought she was much older.

"Yourself." She was teasing him, he growled.

"And what the hell are you doing up here?" He fired.

She grinned, her eyes never leaving him.

" Star gazing."

He looked at she incredulously before breaking out in his bark like laugh.

"Funny." He breathed. It felt as if a weight had lifted off his chest.

"Not really, I was beginning serious." She stared at him as he laughed, shaking his head as he wondered back the way he came.

_G__'__day all hope you like it, I have funny writing my oc, I hope you like reading as much as I do creating her. Please review, I am a sucker for a review, I might update (assuming Christmas doesn__'__t kill me in the process, damn you santy claws) in a week or two. NF _


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter

Sirius stared moodily at the ceiling, inspecting the paint when a sudden bang drew his attention. He looked around noticing the entire class staring at him, the Professor was looking at him with anger in his eyes. Sirius noticed that James was glaring while Remus looked straight ahead as if he wasn't even there. Sirius sighed, shutting his book as the professor scowled him for his obvious lack of interest in this class, he was never interested in Arithmancy, he just picked this class because his friends were here and now without them it was possible even duller then a history class with Binns. He couldn't stand this he put his belonging into his bag as the professor continued to growl. Sirius picked up his bag and walked out, ignoring the yelling behind him.

He didn't return to classes that day, he couldn't see the point anymore. He walked the school grounds, then he ventured into the forbidden forest but even the thrill of breaking a school rule couldn't change his line of thought.

He had been trying so hard not to become a Black, but it looked like he had turned out that way anyway. It was in his blood, maybe he should stop denying who he was. He could join his fellow kind, his evil little brother, he shuddered. No he couldn't do that either, damn his Gryffindor pride.

As the sun lowered in the sky, he wondered up to the roof top to watch the sun set. He watched the golden glow, and the clouds turn pink and purple, like dancing waves, each roll of light change there reflect. It was beautiful, he couldn't deny that, but looking at it hurt his heart somehow. Or maybe that was his thoughts, of how Remus could describe a sun set and make it sound so romantic, beautiful and pure. He couldn't do that, his words were blunt, bitter and hard compared to Lupins. Remus was clever in that area, Sirius could charm the pants off anyone but it was Remus who had an undeniable passion for anything he choose to speak about. Sirius sighed rubbing his face as the world darkened with his mood, he sighed. He was nothing without the others.

" Trying to find yourself ?" He jumped, looking up at the girl perched on a higher point of the roof.

" No, why? Do I look lost?" He asked. She smiled slightly, nodding. "Let me guess you know were I can find myself."

"Right there." She pointed to the brightest star in the sky.

"Why can't you just tell me what you are on about?" He was cursing her in his mind.

She smiled like she knew a secret, his secret and she was hiding it from him, he scowled.

" I can't do that, it's cheating, look inside yourself, what do you see?"

He scoffed.

" Nothing."

She frowned almost sadly as she looked at him. " well I guess you've fallen further then I thought, but don't worry I will keep you somewhere safe until you are ready to return as a brilliant shining light."

He ignored the star reference. " Without my friends I have no life, I am nothing."

"All of life is chance, so maybe you should take one." She smirked, that look of knowing in her eyes. He turned from her looking at the school grounds below.

" Who are you?" He turned when she didn't answer. She was gone, with out a sound. Sirius was beginning to resent that, the silence. It left a rift through him, as he was left with his thoughts again. They seemed to echo in his head in a never ending spiral.

_This one was a bit harder to write and I am not sure about it still, it__'__s not my favourite. I had written this chapter but it seemed like something was missing, a big something but I am not sure this is strong enough , I hope this works for you guys. Let me know, I would rather you grumble at me to improve my work or give a nice comment if you liked it. I don__'__t now if you don__'__t review. So review!! Begs.. Please!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

Next chapter

……………………………….....................................................................

Sirius thought, no he was sure, he was going insane. The girl he had meet on the roof, was just across the lawn. It wasn't that she was there, no it was who she was with, Regulus. He wanted to go over there and demand answers from her, but then what right did he have to do that? After all he didn't even know her name. somehow this odd little girl had taken a hold on his mind. She had twisted his thoughts holding his brain hostage. Or perhaps it was because she, solely was speaking to him. Damn Lily Evans had taken James attitude, not even knowing what the accident was even about. She had turned all the Griffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs against him, she didn't have to bother with the Slytherins, they already hated him.

He was isolated, bored and now the only person talking to him was lying down next to his brother, the perfection of a Black. He wanted to cry out in frustration.

This was a trick, but then again he should of known, the girl had been playing with him the whole time.

……………………………….....................................................................

That night he marched up to the tower to get his answers, but it never occurred to him, she wouldn't be there.

_Sorry it short but xmas took over!!!!! But if I get two reviews I__'__ll put the next one up like__…__ today!! Oh so tempting__…__ come on just one!! Please? To tell the truth I spent the last hour finishing the lot. That__'__s right it__'__s all done, you just have to wait for the chapters. :P (I don__'__t like begging but I will resort to it, next step is threats__…__ yes I would deal with the begging first.) _


	5. Chapter 5

Next chapter

Sipping whiskey out of the bottle, he sat sulking. His faced bruised. James had got him good this time. He was on the roof trying to drown his sorrows. He had tried to speak to Remus today which had resulted in his face beginning rearranged. Now he was hiding out on the roof, away from prying eyes.

" does it help?" She looked pointedly to the bottle in his hand. He had been searching for her for days, but she hadn't been up here. She only showed up when he didn't want her too.

He had taken her advice and ended up with a limp. She was like a sign, like an omen, that it was going to go all wrong.

" Doesn't hurt." He paused staring at the girl who had held his mind captive since she first spoke. " I have been looking for you. Where have you been?"

She smirked. " But I've known were." She pointed to the star in the sky. Sirius glared at her coldly.

" What are you doing with my brother? Who's side are you on?"

" I wasn't aware there were sides to choose from, after all you both share the same sky."

" You know what I mean." He snarled. She rolled her eyes, she took on a bored tone, clearly not bothered nor amused with his attitude.

" Have you ever heard the expression, you have to choose your battles? This isn't one you want to be picking."

"Who are you?" He snapped.

" Why I am Ari."

"Who are you?"

………………………………......................................................................

_Short and sweet again. Come to think of it these are all short, sorry but this is a challenge for me I am struggling with this one. Review I__'__ve done the next chapter (short again) I post it if I get a review!! Yes I am holding it hostage ha ha haa!! Pulls a gun on the computer (ok it__'__s a water pistol but it__'__ll do more damage!!) if you don__'__t review I__'__ll shoot! _

_Jokes but reviews would be appreciated. _


	6. Chapter 6

Next chapter

She was like fire, the burning warmth of protection, but yet a single touch she would scorch you. Her cryptic words stung deeper then the deepest of wounds. He couldn't understand how this one tiny little girl could cause such a effect on him. It wasn't just him either. Most people didn't notice her as she passed by but the few who did had the same bewildered expression he found himself wearing in her presence.

She stood in front of him with that knowing look, the corner of her lips curling slightly. He had insulted her trying to break her down but still she stood tall. They seemed to be stuck in a dance. Meeting up on the roof top, time after time.

"You never run out of things to say, do you?" He just stared at her. "What happens when there are no more words to hid behind, what will you do then?" Her eyes pierced into his before she sighed and turned away.

"Who are you?" He asked her.

" If you are the star, then I am the night sky. And I am the only thing holding you from crashing to the earth." She walked away leaving him stunned and angry. How dare she? But then again, she wasn't wrong.

………………………………......................................................................

Sirius had been thinking about things a lot lately. He didn't know who he was. The strange girl was right. He had tried to talk to Remus but now he was out of words to say. He was left in the silence, it was killing him. She was right, when it came down to it he had nothing to hid behind. He had nothing. He picked up the mirror he had been carrying around hoping in vain that James would have a change of heart.

"I'd hate to be a mirror." He jumped slightly surprised at her appearance. She hadn't been around lately, he didn't blame her. He had waited day after day but she didn't come. But as it seemed, when he wasn't in the mood to talk, she came like clock work.

" And why is that?" He smiled up at Ari curious.

" People could spend all day looking at you but never really seeing you, only the reflections of themselves." She paused momentarily as he thought on her words. She smirked at him. " Plus the hole vanity thing."

He rolled his eyes. " It's a two way mirror, so I can talk to James, if he was talking to me." He sighed, putting it away.

" You haven't fix it yet?" He wanted to scream at her. IT wasn't something that you could just super glue back together, it would take more then that. He had cut in too deep for a bandaid, this wound needed stitches and he didn't know how to sew.

" Honesty is the best policy." She said cheerily.

" Only if he'll hear me out."

Ari paused looking down at Sirius for a long moment.

" Most of the time the answer is easier then you think."

………………………………......................................................................

"Remus, wait please." Sirius couldn't keep the tears from hindering his voice as the boy froze to the spot. It was the first time he had caught him alone since the Snape indecent. For once James or Peter weren't there to interferer.

" What do you want from me?" Remus turned to face him, angry tears rolling down his face.

" Nothing." Sirius whispered. It felt as if he was chocking on his words as he looked at Remus.

" That's right nothing you can explain can fix this Sirius. You can't just smile and everything will be fine it's past that and you know it."

Sirius staggered a breath unaware he had been holding onto the last one. Thinking of Ari he did smile lightly, only for a second before slipping back into the sorrowful moment.

" your right, I can't explain it, there is no justification for what I did." He felt as if the words were dying on his lips, just like their friendship. He hadn't noticed that he had moved closer to Remus. He seemed disconnected from his body, he had no control over his actions. He looked Remus in the eye, despite the pain staking guilt, he held the werewolf's gaze.

" Remus, I am sorry."

Lupin's face broke. A smile splintering off the sadness they both felt in their hearts. The smaller boy through his arms around his friend pulling him into a hug.

"Took you long enough." He whispered in his ear.

………………………………......................................................................

_Ick the sap moment I hate writing, hope it__'__s good enough for you peoples, anyhow the next chapters jump to moments Sirius runs into Ari again, the big moments I wrote long ago in the time before the dinosaur__…_


	7. Chapter 7

Next chapter

Sirius felt numb. He didn't know what he was meant to feel. Regulus was dead. He didn't dare look at his parent by the grave side. He only came here because Remus had dragged him here forcible. He began scanning the faces of the people standing around his brothers body. He shuddered at the thought. There was death eaters here, even Lord Voldemort had made an appearance. The only thing stopping him form attacking the man was, Remus, his rock.

He couldn't help but feel regret as he looked over at Ari, the girl from the roof. She had asked him for help years ago, and he had refused to have anything to do with his brother. He watched the blonder girl stalk over to Lord Voldemort and hiss something he could not hear. The dark lord laugh and stalked off with his death eaters following him.

As the ceremony ended he wondered over to her, Remus hung back not wanting to interrupt.

" I am sorry, he was your friend, wasn't he?" She nodded, sniffing back a sob. " I am sorry I didn't help you." He could hear the genuine regret on his voice as he looked at the girl in front of him.

"Some people aren't meant to be saved." She looked at him sadly, tears still lingering in her eyes. He didn't know what to do. He didn't dare touch her, she wasn't the hugging type. She was stronger then that. She was stronger then him. She had lost someone dear to her. But her pain was more then that, but he couldn't understand it. He didn't understand her.

" I know, who I am now." He tried pointlessly to cheer her up.

" It's a little too late now." Ari whispered, unable to look at him an longer. She turned from him, disappearing from his life once again.

………………………………....................................................................

_Oh that was odd__…__ I don__'__t know what I was thinking shrugs it__'__s almost done now, promise one chapter left to go._


	8. Chapter 8

Next chapter

Sirius stared through the bars at the woman standing before him, still she seemed to young for her age. She hadn't changed much, but her eyes, he had remember the fire behind them, but now it had burnt out, the flickering candle was no more. She smiled, like she knew a secret, despite the despair in this place, the dementors flying by, Sirius could feel the genuine warmth flowing off her aura. She slid a letter through the bars to him. He took it absent mindedly, afraid to take his eyes off her, scared she'd disappear. Her light was like a wall of protection. He hadn't noticed that when they were at school, the way she could calm and fire up a person up all at the same time. He smiled at her, but just like her, his eyes had lost some of their spark.

"I understand now." He put the letter into his cloak. She raised a single eyebrow. " Who I am." She smiled sadly.

" I don't think you do, but you will before the end." He looked at her curiously as she continued. "You'll be bright once again, for just a moment before the end, you will be the brightest star." She promised him as she faded away from his sight.

………………………………......................................................................

Seeing off Harry as a dog was more painful then he expected. He was unable to tell him everything he felt, he couldn't make him promise to stay safe, or that Harry was his whole world.

As they exited the train station and began walking back to his family's house he spotted her. The girl from the roof. He changed grinning as he ran over to her. She froze as he stood in front of her.

" I know who I am now." He smiled brightly as Tonks and Remus ran up behind him, fear in both their eyes, looking at the young woman in front of Sirius. They were panting trying to pull him away, when the girl smiled lightly.

" It's about time."

The others froze in shock, not sure who she was and what she had meant to Sirius all those years ago. They didn't know this woman had been his life line, his guardian angel. He grinned for the first time in weeks, like he was a child again.

" Did you read the letter I gave you?" Her words had fell heavily on his chest. He hadn't, nor did he want too. He knew what would lay in those pages. She looked at him sadly and turned away.

The silence, spoke loud then any word, she could of said.

………………………………......................................................................

The last time Sirius thought of Ari was the moment he laughed at his cousin. He finally got, it. Who he was.

He was Sirius Black.

And three seconds later, he, was no more.

………………………………...............................................................

_That__'__s it. Done and dusted. I hope this came off right. Thanks to my reviewers I love you all, hope your not too disappointed.__thanks Mopcat and Rosalie Cullen 1 times a million. Thankyou for your constant reviews, I like to hear peoples opinions as the story goes on, you two are the bestest!! _


End file.
